The Last Tears
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: ... Janji yang itu... Izinkan aku melanggarnya... Izinkan aku menangis untukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Izinkan aku meneteskan air mata terakhirku untukmu..." -abal, gaje, 'lil bit OOC, UkiUno! RnR please...


AN:

Hai~ hai~ everyone! Saia balik lagi nih ceritanya. Hohohohoo... XD

Eniwey, kali ini saya bikin semi-canon lagi (ketagihan nih! XD) dengan chara-death yang rada sweet... *hiks, hiks*

Oh ya, nanti kalau ada tulisan yang dicetak _miring _itu berarti ceritanya Isane tentang Unohana dan Ukitake (tentu saja dengan menggunakan Isane POV!), kalau tulisannya biasa berarti normal POV ^^.

Yayayayy~ sudahlah, here we gooo... ^o^

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya saya!!! Benerann!!! Bukan saya pak pelakunyaa!!! *plakk***_

_**BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite**_

_**Tapi fic ini murni buatan saya sendiri lhoo... FuzzyStrange Musume 31! ^///^**_

_**Warning: UkiUno, Chara-death, Gajeness, OOC (mungkin sedikit!), Full of modified canon, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!!!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Dua bulan setelah winter war..._

Kiyone dan Sentaro sedang menguntit kapten mereka. Mereka mengikuti kapten mereka dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang sama di benak mereka, '_apakah ia baik-baik saja?'_. Yaa... akhir-akhir ini Ukitake sedang banyak pikiran dan sering melamun, untuk itu mereka sepakat menjalankan misi iseng yang beresiko tinggi ini.

Dari kejauhan mereka memperhatikan Ukitake yang sedang menatap nanar ke arah sebuah nisan di pemakaman.

_Unohana Retsu _–begitu bunyi ukiran di nisan itu.

Ukitake terdiam. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga, kemudian menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyesal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sambil duduk tertunduk ia bergumam, "Aku datang Retsu... Aku datang..."

_Brrsshh..._

Hujan mengguyur deras tiba-tiba_._

"Kiyone! Ayo pergi cari tempat berteduh!" Sentaro menarik-narik lengan Kiyone.

"S-sebentar!" Kilah Kiyone. Tapi terlambat, Sentaro –yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dan berat darinya terlanjur menarik tubuh mungilnya.

Sekarang Kiyone dan Sentaro berteduh di dalam bangunan –atau lebih tepat disebut gubuk yang terletak agak jauh dari pemakaman. Kiyone mulai ketakutan, "Sentaro... Tempat apa ini?".

Sentaro mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti, "Entahlah...".

_Pukk!_

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang menepuk bahu Sentaro dan Kiyone dari belakang.

"AAAA!!!" Refleks mereka berdua berteriak sambil menutup mata.

"Hei, hei, tenang kalian berdua, ini cuma aku, jangan khawatir!" Orang yang menepuk pundak Kiyone dan Sentaro kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Kiyone dan Sentaro terkejut.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou?"

"Nee-san?"

Mereka berteriak hampir bersamaan.

Isane –orang yang tadi menepuk bahu Kiyone dan Sentaro tersenyum, "Sedang apa kalian berdua di tempat seperti ini?".

"Kami sebenarnya ingin berteduh. Karena tidak tahu harus berteduh dimana, akhirnya kami masuk ke tempat ini..." Jelas Sentaro.

"Nee-san sendiri sedang apa?" Kiyone balas melempar pertanyaan.

"Sama seperti kalian," Isane tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua habis darimana?"

"Kami mengikuti Ukitake-taichou... Beliau sering melamun dan banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Waktu kami ikuti, tidak tahunya taichou pergi ke pemakaman. Ia mengunjungi makam... Err... Unohana-taichou. Nee-san tahu, kan?" Kiyone menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari adiknya, senyum di bibir Isane perlahan pudar... "Jadi begitu, ya..." Gumam Isane pelan sekali.

Kiyone yang merasakan perubahan ekspresi pada wajah kakaknya merasa tidak enak hati... "Nee-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui tentang Ukitake-taichou dan mendiang Unohana-taichou?".

Mata Isane menerawang ke langit-langit... Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Hhh... Ini saatnya aku memberitahu kalian sebuah kebenaran... Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu..."

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Seireitei saat winter war..._

_Pertumpahan darah dimana-mana._

_Disanalah kapten Unohana bekerja ekstra keras dengan cepat dan teliti. Kapten Unohana mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan bawahannya untuk mengobati korban luka yang semakin lama makin tak terbendung jumlahnya._

_Di sisi lain, kapten Ukitake beserta shinigami-shinigami yang lain berusaha menahan serangan musuh. Tidak disangka-sangka, seorang musuh menyerang organ penting kapten Ukitake –paru-paru dan hampir ke jantung..._

_Kapten Ukitake segera di bawa ke divisi 4 untuk perawatan intensif lebih lanjut._

_Kapten Unohana terkejut melihat kapten Ukitake datang dengan keadaan serba kacau balau. Beliau segera membawa kapten Ukitake ke ruang perawatan khusus –dengan bantuan sinigami yang lain tentunya._

_Kapten Unohana terlihat sangat cemas dan panik. Pancaran matanya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kalimat "Juushiro, bertahanlah!"._

_Sayangnya kapten Unohana tidak bisa menemani kapten Ukitake lebih lama karena korban luka yang lain masih menunggu untuk diurus. Dengan berat hati kapten Unohana menitipkan kapten Ukitake kepadaku. Ia berpesan agar menjaga kapten Ukitake baik-baik hingga ia kembali. Ia berbicara dengan nada perintah, tapi beliau tidak bisa membohongiku. Suara kapten Unohana terdengar bergetar menahan getir..._

_Aku hanya mengangguk tanda menyanggupi perintah dari kapten._

_Kapten Unohana segera menyambar Minazuki-nya kemudian beliau beranjak pergi..._

'_Blaarrr!!! Dhuarrr!!!'_

_Selang waktu agak lama, terdengar suara ledakan keras berkali-kali. Kapten Ukitake sampai terbangun karena ledakkan keras itu. Ukitake-taichou tampak sangat terkejut saat itu. Ia memegangi dadanya –tepat di depan jantungnya, kemudian meremasnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Kemudian kapten Ukitake terbatuk keras hingga banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, penyakit tuberculosis (TBC) dan serangan di paru-paru tadi semakin memperburuk keadaan beliau._

_Aku segera menyuruh bawahanku yang lain untuk menyiapkan alat bantu pernafasan, pemacu detak jantung, dan beberapa alat kedokteran lainnya._

'_Syuuu~ Dhuaarr!!!'_

_Ledakan itu terdengar lagi._

_Aku terus mengupayakan kesembuhan Ukitake-taichou. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menepati janjiku kepada kaptenku sendiri!_

'_Blaarrr!!!'_

_Seorang bawahanku menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku..._

"_Anoouu... Kotetsu-fukutaichou... Kami sudah berusaha mengobati Ukitake-taichou sekuat yang kami bisa. Bahkan sudah terlalu banyak reiatsu dan kidou penyembuhan yang kami keluarkan untuk menyembuhkan Ukitake-taichou. Tapi..."_

_Aku menahan nafasku._

_Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kami memang berhasil menyembuhkan luka jantungnya dengan mengeluarkan reiatsu positif. Tapi paru-parunya... Serangan musuh sudah menembus paru-parunya hingga bagian yang paling vital, ditambah lagi TBC-nya yang sedikit membuat kami kerepotan. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Kita sudah kehabisan cara untuk menyembuhkannya, fukutaichou..."._

"_Tidak. Ada satu cara..." Raut mukaku berubah serius. Bawahanku hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti._

_Aku menyambung kata-kataku, "... Tapi tidak semudah itu. Aku harus berdiskusi dengan Unohana-taichou terlebih dahulu. Upayakan agar kapten Ukitake tetap bertahan!"_

'_Dhuaarrr!!! Brruaakk!!! PYAAAARRR!!!'_

_Ledakan itu terus menggema selama beberapa saat. Terus terdengar saling susul-menyusul. Kemudian terdengar ledakan paling besar di akhir._

_Aku menutup mata dan telingaku..._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, aku membuka mata dan telingaku. Suara ledakan-ledakan itu kini berganti menjadi sorak-sorai dan teriakan kemenangan para shinigami._

_Aku hendak keluar, tapi aku segera mengurungkan niatku karena masih harus menjaga kapten Ukitake._

_Tek beberapa lama kemudian, Yamada Hanatarou –kursi ke tujuh, datang..._

"_Kotetsu-fukutaichou!" Ia memanggilku._

_Aku hanya menoleh sedikit._

"_Kotetsu-fukutaichou, Aizen telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kurosaki dan lainnya!" Ia menyampaikan berita dengan wajah ceria._

_Aku tersenyum lega sambil menggumamkan kata "Yokatta..." berkali-kali._

"_Demo... Unohana- taichou..." Raut wajah Yamada berubah._

_Aku mengangkat alisku._

_Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa shinigami membawa tandu... dengan kapten Unohana yang terluka di atasnya..._

"_TAICHOU!" Aku memekik kencang. "Yamada-nanaseki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Aku terus mendesak Yamada._

"_Kapten Unohana sedang menolong korban-korban pertarungan, beliau langsung terjun ke lapangan, tanpa disangka-sangka, sebelum ledakan terakhir, seorang arrancar menusuk kapten yang sedikit lengah dari belakang... Untunglah arrancar itu sudah dihabisi oleh Kyouraku-taichou yang kebetulan lewat. Kemudian kapten Unohana kami bawa ke tempat ini..." Yamada tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... Ya... Jadi begitulah..." Ia suda kehabisan kata-kata._

_Aku hanya mengela nafas panjang. "Ya... Baiklah, terima kasih telah memberi tahuku!"._

"_F-fukutaichou... Aku permisi kalau begitu." Yamada pergi ke tempat perawatan korban lain._

_Sekarang giliran aku menyembuhkan taichou-ku sendiri. Ukitake-taichou aku titipkan ke bawahanku yang lain sebentar._

_Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin menggunakan reiatsu-ku yang tersisa. Walaupun kami semua tahu... Mustahil kapten Unohana bisa bertahan..._

"_Cukup, Kotetsu!" Kapten Unohana memegang tanganku yang sedang mengalirkan reiatsu._

"_Sudahlah. Aku tahu, mungkin waktuku tidak akan lama lagi. Lebih baik hentikan semuanya..." Jujur saja, pernyataan beliau membuatku tercengang sekaligus terkejut._

"_U- Unohana-taichou!" Aku berusaha mengelak, tapi kapten malah tersenyum kepadaku, "Aku ini kapten dari divisi pengobatan. Aku jauh lebih tahu apa yang aku derita daripada kau, Kotetsu..." Beliau tersenyum tanpa beban._

_Kapten memberi isyarat kepada bawahanku yang lain untuk keluar dari tempat itu sementara waktu._

_Kini tinggal aku dan kapten._

_Beliau mulai membuka suara, "Bagaimana keadaan Juushiro?"._

_Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku menceritakan dengan jujur dan detil keadaan Ukitake-taichou kepadanya._

_Mata kapten Unohana tampak berkaca-kaca..._

_Tapi beberapa detik kemudian beliau tersenyum tulus._

"_Tentu ada Kotetsu. Ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Juushiro! Kita bisa melakukan 'donor'..."_

_Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tentu saja taichou. Tapi... Sangat susah mendapatkan donor organ yang pas di saat seperti ini!"._

_Taichou menjawab enteng "Kotetsu, tidakkah kau melihat wanita yang sedang berada di hadapamu sekarang ini?"_

_Aku tercengang._

_Beliau melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku. Sudah kubilangkan, mungkin waktuku tidak akan lama lagi! Jadi, aku ingin mendonorkan paru-paru milikku kepada Juushiro..." Beliau tersenyum lembut._

"_T- taichou..." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca._

"_Hmm. Aku dan Juushiro saling menyayangi. Hanya aku, kau, dia, Kyouraku, dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Aku ingin, walaupun umurku tinggal sedikit, walaupun tubuhku tidak abadi, walaupun waktuku tidak lama lagi... Aku ingin kasih sayangku kepada Juushiro tetap abadi..." Kapten Unohana lagi-lagi tersenyum. Bukan senyuman getir yang dipaksakan, tapi senyuman tulus dan ikhlas bagaikan tanpa beban. "Tolonglah. Anggap saja ini keinginan terakhirku yang paling mulia..."._

_Aku sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir taichou. Air mata sudah keluar dari sudut mataku... "B-baik taichou..." Aku menunduk._

_Beliau tersenyum puas. "Bisakah kau memindahkan ranjangku tepat ke sebelah ranjang Juushiro? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan. Sekalian beritahu kepada bawahanmu, sebentar lagi operasi donor akan dilaksanakan..." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk._

_Aku segera menyampaikan kepada bawahanku perihal operasi donor, sementara bawahanku yang lain memindahkan ranjang kapten Unohana tepat di sebelah milik kapten Ukitake._

_Ranjang mereka diletakkan berdempetan. Aku –yang beruntung karena diperbolehkan mendampingi kapten Unohana mendengar serentatan percakapan kapten Unohana dan kapten Ukitake:_

"_Juushiro..."_

"_Iya, Retsu?"_

"_Aku tahu, penyakitmu begitu parah. Luka itu telah menembus bagian penting dari paru-parumu. Ditambah lagi penyakitmu malah memperparah keadaan. Aku yakin, umurmu pasti tidak akan lama lagi..."_

"_Benarkah?!!"_

"_Iya, tentu saja! Aku tidak berbohong! Tapi ada cara untuk menyembuhkanmu..."_

"_Eh? Apa itu?"_

"_Dengan operasi donor."_

"_Hee??? Memagnya siapa orang mulia yang mendonorkan paru-parunya kepadaku?"_

"_..." Kapten Unohana terdiam sejenak._

"_... I- itu aku Juushiro..."_

"_A-APA??! Kau tidak berbohong 'kan Retsu?"_

"_Tentu saja Juushiro. Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu..." Mata kapten Unohana mulai berkaca-kaca._

_Sedetik kemudian kapten Ukitake melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kapten Unohana._

"_Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku secepat ini, Retsu...?"_

"_T-tidak Juushiro! Tubuhku pun terluka parah. Susah untuk disembuhkan. Aku ini shinigami pengobatan. Aku jauh lebih tahu masalah seperti ini dibanding kau..."_

"_TIDAK! Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalknku, kan?! Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri??? Mana Unohana yang kukenal? Unohana Retsu yang seorang kapten divisi 4! Seorang kapten tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya sendiri!!!"_

"_Tidak Juushiro..." Kapten Unohana mulai menangis._

"_T-tidak... Ini aku, Unohana Retsu yang kau kenal sejak angkatan pertama di akademi shinigami. Tahukah kau Juushiro... Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Aku akan meninggalkan paru-paru milikku untuk kau simpan dan kau gunakan... Dan cinta kita? Jangan pernah kau lupakan semua itu... Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Baik kau ketahui maupun tidak. Aku dan tubuhku memang pergi, tapi ingat, aku selalu meninggalkan cintaku kepadamu. Tidak akan habis, tidak akan lenyap... Selamanya..." Kapten Unohana menangis di pelukan kapten Ukitake._

_Jujur saja aku merasa terharu. Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata cinta mereka sebesar dan sedalam ini. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir lembut jatuh melalui ekor mataku..._

"_Retsu..." Kapten Ukitake balas memeluknya (tampaknya beliau juga menangis)._

"_... Kau juga berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, kan?" Kapten Ukitake menyambung kata-katanya._

_Kapten Unohana tersenyum geli, "Juushiro... Janji yang itu... Izinkan aku melanggarnya... Izinkan aku menangis untukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Izinkan aku meneteskan air mata terakhirku untukmu..." Kapten Unohana lagi-lagi menangis. "Aku mencintaimu Juushiro... Sangat..."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Retsu... Sangat mencintaimu..."_

_Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di bibir kapten Unohana oleh kapten Ukitake. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman yang tulus._

"_Retsu... Apakah itu artinya ketika nanti aku membuka mataku lagi kau sudah tiada?"_

"_Ya, Juushiro... Tapi paru-paruku masih ada. Letaknya di dalam dirimu, jauh lebih dekat dengan hatimu... Suatu hari nanti kita akan bersatu lagi. Entah kapan dan dimana..."_

"_Aishiteru..."_

"_Aishiteru yo..."_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu tanda operasi dinyalakan..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"... Dan kalian tahu sendiri 'kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Isane menutup ceritanya, "Ya... Berat memang melepaskan orang yang kita sayangi. Apa yang kapten Ukitake sekarang rasakan... Sakit hati? Tidak. Sesakit apapun, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi selama-lamanya karena pengorbanan jauh lebih indah dibanding patah hati ditinggalkan orang yang masih hidup. Percayalah..." Isane menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terkejut melihat _pose _adiknya dan Sentaro. _Berpelukan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

"K-kalian berdua sedang apa?" Isane menatap bingung.

Mereka baru tersadar dengan _pose_-nya langsung melepas pelukan mereka dengan wajah merah.

Isane hanya tersenyum geli.

Kiyone teringat sesuatu, "Oh, iya! Hujannya sudah reda! Bagaimana dengan kapten? Apakah dia masih ada di sana?"

Sentaro mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Sepertinya beliau sudah pulang! Sudahlah~ ayo kembali~!"

Kiyone tetap ngotot "Tidak ada salahnya mengecek 'kan?! Ayo, kau dan kakak juga harus ikut!"

Mereka bertiga buru-buru ke pemakaman. Begitu sampai di pemakaman, mereka mendekat ke makam Unohana, dan mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan...

_Ukitake dengan mata tertutup menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pusara Unohana dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup._

Semua tercengang.

"Berarti dari tadi kapten terus berada disini?!" Sentaro terkejut.

"N-nee-san... Apakah kapten tertidur?" Kiyone masih terkejut.

Isane melihat keadaan Ukitake, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya... "Sepertinya kita membutuhkan nisan satu lagi..."

Sentaro dan Kiyone terkejut. "_Itu artinya... Kapten juga meninggal???"_ Batin mereka.

Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hiks... Aku tidak menyangka kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir buruk seperti ini..." Kiyone terisak.

"Iya... Pasangan yang malang..." Sentaro ikut menimpali.

"Tidak. Kalian salah!" Isane tersenyum kecil dengan air mata berlinangan... "Wajahnya begitu damai. Kalian lihat? Ia meninggal dengan wajah tersenyum..." Isane menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berlutut di hadapan makam Unohana.

"_Kapten, pada akhirnya cinta kalian bersatu ya? Benar-benar akhir yang indah dan mengharukan... Semoga kalian berdua bahagia, selamanya..."_

~#~#~#~ _FIN? _~#~#~#~

Author: Hai, hai reader sekalian~! Wkwkwk, saya balik lagi nih ^^! Masih OOC-kah fic saya???

Ao: Masiihh~~~ :P

Author: Diem lo!

Ao: Kamu sendiri? Ditengah-tengah UTS malah bikin beginian! :P

Author: Urrrgghh!!! *kesel* Well~ saya bikin hurt/comfort yang tidak biasa kali ini. Maksudnya nggak sekedar kisu-kisu aja gitu... Saya pingin bikin yang kesannya dalem tapi... Ya... Liat sendiri hasilnya! XD. Hnn, makasih buat Akiko Shikata, lagunya yang 'Katayoku no Tori' menemani saya dalam pembuatan fic ini (duh, lagu ini Op. Song-nya anime Umineko no Naku Koro ni yang kuuueerrreeenn! Saya rekomendasikan anime ini kalo anda suka yang rada-rada angsty. XP), Buat Vocaloid terutama Kagemine Rin, lagunya yang 'Message of Regret' juga makasih banyak. Buat 1st ending song-nya anime 'Cooking master boy' (kalo gak salah judulnya 'Aoi Sora'. Maap saia bener-bener lupa –plakk-) sama 2nd ending song-nya 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' yang judulnya 'Let it Out' (baka-nya, saya ga tau nama penyanyinya =.=), sama yang paling penting -nya BLEACH yang 'Sakura Biyori' Phyuuhh... Lagu-lagu ini banyak ngash inspirasi deh! Makasih banyak yahh! XD

Ao: Yosshh!!! In fact, sebenernya author berkaca-kaca sendiri waktu nulis fic ini. Hiks, hiks... (padahal cuma oneshoot gaje dengan plot ga jelas... =p)

Author: Iya nih! Eh iya, bai de wei, adakah reader disini yang suka nongkrong di fandom 'Hetalia Axis Powers'??? (beneran kocak tuh fandom! XD) Saya sekalian mau promosi, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini saya bakalan publish oneshoot pertama saya disitu. Ditunggu yeee...

Ao: Lho, mau pindah fandom? O.o

Author: ya enggak laahh~... Cuma maen aja! XD (saia masih setia sama fandom ini... :3). Eiya, author mau tanya, memangnya paru-paru bisa di donor ya? Saya ngasal aja waktu itu... O.o *PLAKK*

Ao: *Gubraakkzz!* Yasud lah! Udah tutup aja fic ini!

Author: Iye, iye... =.=

All: REVIEW PLEAASSSEEE!!! ^o^

**OMAKE:**

Di sudut pemakaman di Seireitei, terdapat gerombolan shinigami yang diselimuti suasana hening dan berkabung.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari pemakaman kapten divisi 13, Ukitake Juushiro. Beliau dimakamkan tepat disamping makam mendiang kekasihnya, Unohana Retsu...

Para shingami sedang berduka, sedang di sudut lainnya, ada sekelebat bayangan dua orang yang sedang bahagia...

"_Juushiro, kau mendengarkanku? Akhirnya kini kita kembali bersatu..."_

"_Ya, Retsu. Aku tahu hari ini akan datang..."_

Dan dua sejoli itu akhirnya bersatu kembali...

~#~#~#~_**RnR?**_~#~#~#~


End file.
